Doll Face
by WriTerGrL
Summary: The Teen Titans are out on patrol in a part of the city called "Old New York" while there Robin finds an abandoned doll shop and compares himself and a fellow member to the dolls in the shop. He also realizes something horrible about himself. 2nd TT fic!


Doll Face  
  
Ok you know I don't own Teen Titans...Would you believe if I said I did? I didn't think so. One shot fic about Robin and Raven. Ok well off with her head! Oops well ...On with the fic!

* * *

I walked aimlessly in the deserted cobblestone street, the sound of silence echoing off the huge walls hovering above the tiny alley in which I stood. It was hard to comprehend but I was the only human who had walked down this alley in almost 100 years.  
  
The sound of rustling caught me ear, with my weapon in hand I turned around to face my opponent as the wind danced its breeze on my cape. The little red eyes I thought to be a formidable foe only belonged to a pack of sewer rats. The weapon contracted and I safely tucked it away as I continued to search the dark alley.  
  
A rickety rundown shop caught my eye as I turned the corner of this sullen maze. Time had not been kind to the poor building as it stood disheveled with only the grace of God holding it up.  
  
What was the sign that hung above the door now lay on the floor as a place mat. The distressed wood was hard to make out but most of what used to be on the sign was readable. "Madeline's" was all it read.  
  
My eyebrow arched some at the obviously European name. "Madeline? Uncommon name for that time, French perhaps?" I muttered to myself as I entered the abandon shop. My assumption was correct as always as I noticed the French furniture that crowded the tiny shop. My eyes slowly adjusted to dim moonlight that shined through the broken glass windows.  
  
Rows and rows were filled with the same exact girl. If he had known any better it would appear to be a shrine but it wasn't it was something different. "It's a doll shop" I muttered to myself a bit disappointed.  
  
Out of curiosity I suppose did I let myself continue to looking around the shop. I looked to one shelf most of the dolls had been burnt and melted as the rest of the building. I noticed a shine out of the corner of my eye letting my gaze to follow the trail of moonlight to find the most beautiful doll I had ever seen.  
  
Unlike the others she was more detailed in her making. But the one thing that stood out the most was her face for unlike her other replicas this doll didn't have that plastered on smile but a sullen almost corpse like look to her face.  
  
It suited her I guess with her porcelain skin and black silk hair. I couldn't make out the color of the dolls eyes which seemed to haunt me the more I stared at her. Gently I picked the doll up and brought it closer to the moonlight hoping to cure my curiosity.  
  
At that moment the moonlight turned to an eerie glow as I gazed into the dark but entrancing eyes of this beautiful doll. I shuddered as I finally recognized the color of those wonderfully hand painted pieces of glass. Her eyes were violet.  
  
I set the doll down in the moonlight as I watched it from afar. Why did its face seem so familiar? The cold yet smooth porcelain white skin, the dark but rich hair but the most outstanding thing was its eyes.  
  
I knew who it reminded me of I just didn't want to admit it. The irony of it all was almost laughable. For years I would try to find one thing that described my fellow teammate but nothing seem to capture her essence, at least until know.  
  
How horrible would it be to be a porcelain doll. Eternally beautiful with only few to admire your beauty. To permantly have one emotion on your face for all eternity no matter what you try to express. Put upon a shelf that's too high to come down from. You appear to be strong and beautiful to the rest of the world but when the fact is you're still made out of porcelain and can brake any time.  
  
My eyes looked to the other dolls that hung on the shelves. They were better dressed than her, they were brighter than her and unlike her they all had that blissful smile on their face but they all seemed inferior to her. Because of her imperfections she seemed more lifelike and that made her beautiful.  
  
I was about to leave the shop to regroup with the others when I noticed the doll that lay on the floor beside my foot. I picked it up expecting to see those intoxicating violet eyes only to find two gaping holes. It was like looking in a mirror. The doll resembled a handsome young boy with no eyes. I tried with all of my might to think of what color the dolls eyes should have been or what they could be but my mind was blank.  
  
I then touched the cloth that was on my face hiding my eyes from the rest of the world. "What color are they?" I had forgotten the color of my eyes after years of hiding them from the rest of the world I finally hid them from myself.  
  
I took off my mask and raced to the broken shards of glass. I held one shard in my bloody hand trying desperately to remember but it was no good. The only color the moonlight reflected was black, two black pits in the middle of my face.  
  
I looked to the other doll with its haunting yet beautiful eyes. The communicator beeped as I gazed into the screen I saw the same mysterious stare.  
  
"We found nothing. Meet us at the parking lot" she said in her monotone voice. "Alright Doll Face" I said trying out my new nickname for her. She rolled her eyes at me and with a more annoyed than monotone voice said "Just hurry up before Starfire decides to start singing again" her face started to fade away but not before I saw the corners of her mouth slightly raise into an almost half smile.  
  
I looked to the two dolls the one with the intoxicating eyes and the one with no eyes. I took them both out of the crumbling building expecting to give them to Raven as soon as I got home. Raven was clever and creative and would now how give sight to the eyeless doll. I knew whatever color she decided to make its eyes was what it was originally meant to have.  
  
I hopped on my motorcycle as I rushed home not wanting to wait any longer to see the look on the young gothic girls face as I presented her the odd couple. I chuckled to myself as I thought of it over and over again knowing that those two words could make her annoyed yet have enough magic to make her almost smile "Doll Face" 


End file.
